Conversaciones fantasmagóricas
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Andreína, bruja marialioncera venezolana, de visita en Madrid, descubre qué motiva a tres espectros (o fantasmas) a mantenerse retenidos entre uno y otro lado del Velo, en un relato que participa, como relato independiente, en el reto "Historias Fantasmales" del Foro de las Expansiones (Futuro capítulo 9 de "De Visita al Madrid Mágico")


**De visita al Madrid mágico: Conversaciones fantasmagóricas**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la "Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de **Sorg-esp ("Magia Hispanii"),** fortalecida y aumentada por **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Ambr Du, Graystone Griffinstilkin,** **Muselina, Gaheller, Nea Poulain, Victoire Black, Millie M,** y muchos integrantes del Foro " **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** " de , que ahora hacen vida en **"El Foro de las Expansiones"** ; los personajes que reconozcan de la "Magia Hispanii", "Magia Chilena" y "Magia Tripeira/Do Porto" pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, a quienes agradezco la oportunidad de sumarlos a las aventuras de mis "Magos Venezuelensii", y a quienes espero hacer justicia.

 _Este relato participa, como relato independiente, en el reto_ _ **"Historias Fantasmales"**_ _del_ _ **Foro de las Expansiones.**_ _ **(1)**_

* * *

 _Madrid; domingo 16 de abril de 2.012, 7:35 p.m. local_

Andreína Hernández llegó al hotel Hesperia Hermosilla agotada pero fortalecida. Este había sido un domingo como nunca había tenido la posibilidad de vivir, sólo comparable con su bautizo como bruja marialioncera. Apenas entró a su habitación, soltó el bolso que llevaba y se sentó en la cama, donde recordó lo vivido ese día en Toledo: su encuentro con el espectro de Hernando de Asenjo, el primero de los Hernández; su revelación como heredera de la _Magia Antigua_ de los Hispanii y como esa herencia impregnó cada célula de su organismo, revitalizando su magia y fortaleciendo su vida. Eran más de las siete de la tarde madrileña cuando tomó su tablet, abrió la aplicación del _Skype_ y llamó a San Diego. En el momento que se activó la videollamada, se alegró al ver a sus cuatro amores: Carlos Raúl, Andrea, Carlitos y Danielito, juntos ante la computadora.

—¡Buenas tardes, mi campeona! —saludó Carlos Raúl, mientras sonreía ante el alboroto que los niños formaban. Andreína pensó, mientras los veía emocionada, que su esposo había conectado la computadora al monitor de 42 pulgadas, para que los niños la vieran con más comodidad.

—¡Hola, mis campeones! ¡Dios y la Reina me los bendigan! ¿Cómo están todos?

―Como ves, todos alegres por verte, y tú, ¿cómo estás?

—De lo mejor, amor, ¿Cómo se están portando mis pequeños campeones?

—¡Bien, mami! —contestó rápidamente Andrea, la mayor.

—Sí, bastante bien, aunque me sorprendió algo que pasó temprano, en la mañanita —Andreína se extrañó por esa referencia temporal—, estaba acomodando a los niños para darle el desayuno, con _Frank_ y Esperanza, cuando de pronto todos los "peroles" de la cocina se prendieron: el microondas, la licuadora y hasta la lavadora. Yo me quedé como "¿qué carajos pasa aquí?" —la bruja sonrió con el comentario de su esposo, un _no-mago_ —, y más cuando los apago, volteo, y veo al par de "bichitos" estos —señalando a los morochitos, quienes sonreían viendo a su madre en el monitor— riéndose a moco suelto y agitando las manos, y de pronto se volvieron a prender.

—¿Cómo? ¿Los niños hicieron eso?

—Pues ¿quién más pudo ser? ¡Yo estaba que salía corriendo! O sea, amor, yo he visto a tu tío hacer vainas que, ¡mierda!, no me las explico. Pero esto, de verdad, me dejó frío. Y más cuando _Frank_ me dice que sentía como cuando se toma una lata de _Red Bull,_ una mierda de esas, que lo pone todo eléctrico, y eso que no habíamos desayunado; no serían más de las ocho de la mañana.

Ya Andreína escuchaba a Carlos Raúl con una nueva perspectiva; realmente la _Magia Antigua_ que había recibido estaba impregnando a su familia. Le preguntó a la niña:

—Andrea, mi niña, ¿tú no sentiste nada raro?

―No, mami —aunque una pequeña pausa puso sobre aviso a la bruja—… Bueno, vi a mi abuelita que me saludó.

—¿Tu abuelita? —Andreína preguntó extrañada, porque Lucía del Carmen, su madre, estaba viva y tranquila, pero su suegra, Sandra de Rojas, falleció pocos meses antes del nacimiento de la niña— ¿Y te dijo como se llama?

—Sí, mami, me dijo que se llama Sandra, y que me quería mucho a mí y a los morochos, y que nos cuidaba siempre —los esposos, cada quien en su sitio, se quedaron en una sola pieza. La niña siguió contando—. Y me dijo que nos traes un regalo enorme y precioso. ¡Pa' velo, mami!

Andreína no podía gesticular palabra. Por experiencia sabía que los niños no eran capaces de mentir, mucho menos a edades tan tempranas. Luego de aclararse la garganta y suspirar, preguntó a la niña:

—Andrea, ¿y tu abuelita no te dijo más nada?

—¡Sí! Me dijo que estaba orgullosa porque nos cuidas y quieres mucho, y porque quieres mucho a mi papi —Carlos Raúl estaba sorprendido de todo lo que la niña decía, porque no sabía lo que había ocurrido, pendiente de los equipos de la cocina y de los morochos.

―¡Por la danta de María Lionza! ¡No sé qué decir!

—Si tú, la bruja de la casa, no sabe qué decir, ¡imagínate yo!

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia de Carlos, pero Andreína tenía una muy ligera sospecha, aunque podía no ser ligera: la _Magia Antigua,_ en el momento que impregnó a Andreína, trascendió las distancias y llegó a sus hijos y hermano, y muy probablemente al resto de su familia: padres, tíos y primos. No sabía cómo comprobarlo; tendría que averiguarlo cuando regresara a Venezuela, lo que ocurriría a partir del día siguiente, a primera hora de la tarde madrileña.

—Bueno, amor, yo voy a acostarme temprano, porque el cansancio que tengo no es normal, aunque sólo lo siento en el cerebro; siento mi cuerpo como para correr un ultramaratón.

—Está bien, mi campeona. ¿Y a qué hora sale el vuelo?

—Sale a eso de las tres de la tarde de aquí. Quiero estar a mediodía en el aeropuerto para chequear todo y que no haya problemas…

―¡Mami! ―interrumpió nuevamente Andrea—, pa've el regalo que me traes, ¡anda!

―No, mami —trató de improvisar la bruja, intentando sonar segura—, no te voy a quitar la sorpresa, lo ves cuando nos veamos allá, ¿sí? —la niña hizo un puchero, pero se quedó tranquila, y se bajó de la silla donde estaba sentada para irse a jugar a otra zona de la sala. Ahí aprovechó Andreína, que notó que los morochos se habían quedado dormidos, para pedirle por señas a Carlos que usara los audífonos—: Yo no le he comprado nada a los niños; lo del "regalo" te lo tendré que explicar con calma, y será cuando llegue que lo conversemos, junto con papá, _Frank,_ mi tío Gustavo y mis tías.

―Tranquila, amor. Anda a descansar, que veo que estás agotada. Al menos se te ve en la cara.

Luego de despedirse, enviándole nuevamente las bendiciones a los niños, Andreína cerró la videollamada, se desnudó y se metió a una larga y deliciosa ducha, donde reflexionaba cada uno de los comentarios de Carlos Raúl y especialmente que Andrea haya podido ver a su abuela, fallecida antes de su nacimiento, y la posibilidad que los morochos, aún pequeños, provocaran esa alteración en los equipos eléctricos de la cocina. Lo que de alguna manera concluía era simple: la _Magia Antigua_ ya estaba en los Hernández, y el que ella lo reconociera hizo que se aceleraran las condiciones de su proyección en los niños.

Cuando salió de la ducha, aún envuelta con la toalla, se encontró con que Sara Amatriaín, el espíritu de la bruja _hispanii_ que la había acompañado toda la semana, la esperaba sentada en el borde de la cama.

— _¡Hola, Andreína! ¿Cómo te sientes? (2)_

— _Algo cansada, y preocupada… Siento que aún me falta aprender mucho de la Magia Antigua. Me sorprendió lo que me contó mi esposo de que mi hija mayor habló con su abuela fallecida, mi suegra. Ella nunca había mostrado habilidad alguna, si no mi papá la hubiera detectado._

— _Me imagino. Tú te has convertido en portavoz de la Magia Antigua para tu familia. Ahora has de tratar que tus familiares comprendan de qué se trata._

— _Sí… Disculpe la pregunta, pero… ¿lo que provocó la muerte del señor Andoni tiene que ver con el Manifiesto? ¿Ese accidente, explosión, o lo que le haya pasado, pasó por la Magia Antigua en la señora Amaia?_

― _Yo no sabría decirte. Mis hijos reciben la Magia Antigua tanto por Santiago como por mí. Se supone que el poder del juramento se perdió con la pérdida de la estela original, pero no parece, al menos no contigo; tu juramento fue tal y como se supone que debe aceptarse el Manifestum._

— _Sí, eso lo entiendo, pero ¿y el señor Andoni?_

— _Andoni se involucró en la lucha por la independencia vasca, llegando incluso a efectuar algunas acciones peligrosas_ ―Sara le hizo señas a Andreína para que se sentara a su lado, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente _―; y quería que Amaia se involucrara, e incluso nosotros, los magos vascones. Amaia no quiso y bueno, ya sabes que pasó_ ―Andreína asintió en silencio, recordando la conversación entre los dos espíritus en la estación de Atocha, más temprano―. _A la final, tengo entendido que un atentado que Andoni pretendía ejecutar no funcionó y murió al estallar el coche-bomba que pensaba dejar frente a una sede de la Guardia Civil_ muggle. _Así como él, se dice que muchas muertes de hombres, que no se explican ni siquiera a nivel de la magia, se le atribuyen al juramento de la Magia Antigua._

— _Vaya —_ sólo pudo exclamar quedamente la venezolana. Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Andreína repreguntó—: _Señora Sara, ¿qué ha pasado con usted? ¿Por qué no ha trascendido, evolucionado, o como sea que se llame?_

― _Mmmm… Se supone que debo cumplir una misión, aún no la descubro, y mientras espero cuido de mi hija y de todos en mi familia, y por supuesto espero por mi Santiago._

— _¿Una misión?_

— _Sí, algo debo hacer para alcanzar el siguiente paso. Eres una bruja maravillosa, Andreína, y compartir este tiempo contigo ha sido una experiencia hermosa._

— _Gracias, señora Sara. Para mí también ha sido increíble; no se cómo agradecerle su ayuda, cuando ni siquiera nos conocíamos ni mucho menos._

— _Quizás eso es lo misterioso y maravilloso de la Magia, que no importa de cuál tradición seamos, de dónde venimos, o en cuál lado del velo estamos, si podemos ayudarnos, nos ayudamos. Andreína —_ dijo mientras posaba su mano en el hombro de la venezolana, quien percibió una sensación de seguridad al contacto espiritual—, _nunca olvidéis el juramento que hiciste, es el presente más grande que le lleváis a tu hija y a todas las mujeres de vuestra familia._

— _Sí, señora Sara, nunca olvidaré ese momento. Y yo espero que su misión, sea cual sea, le sea leve y con resultados exitosos; que Dios y la Reina le permitan completarla._

Cuando Sara se despidió, eran casi las diez de la noche, y Andreína se sentía cada vez más agotada, por lo que decidió meterse de una vez en la cama y cayó rápidamente en un sueño profundo. De inmediato comenzó a soñar, aunque ella se dio cuenta al momento:

— _Un momento, ¿por qué estoy otra vez en Toledo? ¿No se supone que estoy durmiendo?_

— _No os preocupéis, mi heredera —_ la serena voz de Hernando de Asenjo, el hidalgo de ascendencia navarra que había fundado, por decirlo así, la rama de los Hernández de donde descendía Andreína, la esperaba ante la puerta de la Casa de las Tradiciones, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, y volvieran a ser las dos de la tarde de ese domingo—, _estáis haciendo un viaje astral a donde me encuentro, para que podáis aclarar todas las dudas que os agobian._

— _Gracias, don Hernando_ —comenzaron a caminar nuevamente por los pasillos del caserón, mientras Andreína comenzaba a sopesar las preguntas que quería hacerle a Hernando. Luego de un instante, preguntó—: _Don Hernando, ¿por qué esperó para encontrarme acá en Toledo? ¿Por qué no en Venezuela o en Madrid?_

— _Buena interrogante, mi heredera —_ sopesó, mientras se acariciaba la pequeña barba que nacía en su mentón—. _Toledo siempre causó una grande atracción en mí, aunque sólo la visité una o dos veces mientras viví en Valencia; luego de viajar a Santiago de León de Caracas me propuse regresar y verla de nuevo, pero ya veis, no me fue posible. De alguna manera sabía que algún Hernández, en alguna generación posterior a mí, vendría y yo podría entregarle esta herencia que vuestra merced recibió —_ señaló hacia la piedra que soportaba las tres traducciones del _Manifiesto:_ árabe, hebreo y latín, y el pergamino con la traducción al español y portugués, ante la cual habían llegado mientras conversaban—, _que conociera y se reconociera heredera de este juramento._

— _Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿por qué acá? ¿Por qué no en San Diego?_

— _San Diego de Alcalá es un pueblo que me dio mucho: hogar, familia, orgullo de vivir; el desarraigarme de mi ciudad natal y de la vida que tenía acá en España fue muy doloroso, mi llegada a Caracas estuvo marcada por los sucesos con los invasores franceses, y todo lo que siguió fue complicado; la guerra de Independencia nos desplazó por nuestra condición de "blancos de orilla", y cuando llegué al Curato de San Diego con mi mujer y mi pequeño Francisco, sólo tuve la confianza de un cacique cuando lo curé, a él y toda su familia, de una terrible disentería que asoló al pueblo. Mi hijo tomó por mujer a la hija de un negro liberto y una india, hija de ese cacique, y desde ese momento el conocimiento ancestral que portábamos mi mujer y yo se unió a la magia de esos indios en las sucesivas generaciones._

— _Por eso es que nosotros somos marialionceros._

— _Es correcto, mi heredera. La respuesta a esa interrogante de por qué no os busqué en San Diego o en Madrid es sencilla: yo sólo podía guiaros a descubrir la herencia de la Magia Antigua, que comprendierais su poder y lo reconocierais. Si lo hacía en otra parte y no acá en Toledo no lo reconoceríais como una herencia sino como cualquiera otra cosa._

— _Mmmm. Entiendo. ¿Y su esposa e hijo están con usted?_

— _No, ellos están esperándome en el lugar a donde ya puedo ir, a la casa de mis ancestros, de los Hernández. Mi misión está cumplida, he entregado mi herencia, y puedo irme tranquilo…_

— _Don Hernando —_ interrumpió Andreína, con cierta premura—, _¿todos en la casa recibieron la Magia Antigua?_

— _Sí, aunque puede darse que alguno no la entienda; debéis explicar de qué se trata a todos: tu padre Francisco, tu hermano, tus tíos Gustavo, Mariana y Anamaría, tus primos, hasta aquellos que están allende los mares._

— _Salvador y María._

— _Sí, ellos; y a los hijos que tengan edad para comprender el juramento y el designio inescrutable del Manifestum. Mi mujer y mis hijos vienen por mí —_ Andreína vio como por la puerta se asomaba una señora muy elegante, vestida a la usanza antañona, un caballero joven con uniforme militar y una mujer con un vestuario que recordaba mucho a las indígenas Caribe. La bruja no necesitó preguntar quienes eran, Hernando hizo las presentaciones de rigor—: _Mi heredera, os presento al amor de mi vida, María del Rosario, mi hijo Francisco y su mujer Isabel. Ella es Andreína Hernández, nuestra heredera de la Magia Antigua._

— _Bienvenida, hija —_ saludó María del Rosario, haciendo temblar ligeramente a Andreína; sintió como si ella también estaba siendo invitada al siguiente plano. Francisco, el joven, aclaró:

— _No os preocupéis. Vais a regresar con vuestra familia, nuestra familia, y llevaréis a Venezuela el regalo más grande que podéis llevar, la Magia Antigua._

— _Así es —_ remató Isabel, la mestiza—, _un hermoso regalo que no pueden despreciar._

— _No sé qué decirles, este viaje a España me ha cambiado por completo la vida, aunque no lo parezca. Conocerlos a ustedes es la guinda del pastel, Que Dios y la Reina los colmen de bendiciones por todo lo que nos dieron._

Andreína, instintivamente, abrazó a Hernando y María del Rosario, quienes la recibieron con calidez. Inmediatamente, Francisco e Isabel se unieron al abrazo grupal, y cuando se separaron, la venezolana vio cómo los cuatro se despedían en silencio, pero efusivamente, y salían de la habitación del _Manifestum. "Su misión ya está cumplida, y puede reunirse con sus ancestros y sus hijos",_ pensó Andreína al quedarse sola en la Casa de las Tradiciones, mientras una gruesa lágrima corría por su mejilla, tanto en ese viaje astral, como en su cuerpo dormido.

Luego, se despertó nuevamente en su habitación del hotel, y al ver el reloj, descubrió que eran las dos y diez de la madrugada. Suspiró, dio gracias a Dios y a la Reina por todo lo que había vivido en esos ocho días en Madrid, y cambiando de posición, volvió a tomar el sueño.

* * *

Notas al pie:

(1) Cuando este relato se publique en el long-fic **"De visita al Madrid Mágico",** corresponderá al capítulo 9; puesto que _este long-fic participa en el_ _ **I Gran Desafío**_ _del_ _ **Foro de las Expansiones.**_

(2) Como indiqué en el long-fic, las conversaciones mentales o espirituales están en _cursivas._

* * *

 ** _¡Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela!_** Un nuevo impulso me llega, con este relato (que también va a ser capítulo del "mini-fic" de Andreína en Madrid) que me permite explorar los efectos de la Magia Antigua en una parte de los "magos venezuelensii por excelencia" ( **Sorg** _dixit),_ en Andreína y sus hijos, primero, y luego en los demás, y que, logicamente, debe hablar de fantasmas; aunque sigo usando la visión "medium" de Andreína, por lo que no los veo tanto como fantasmas sino como energías que aún están con nosotros y que, en el caso de Sandra, cuidan a los pequeños, mientras que Sara (gracias, **Sorg,** por dejar que acompañara a Andreína durante toda esta aventura) y Hernando tenían (o tienen) misiones que cumplir antes de trascender (y ya sabemos que la misión de Sara no es nada sencilla). Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo disfruté escribiendo! Salud y saludos!


End file.
